Breakdown? Or Breakthrough?
by DPIH
Summary: Scotty's POV, Lilly shows up at his door in the middle of the night she has a black eye and bruises, how Scotty will react Told from Scotty's POV, rated M.


A/N: Scotty's POV, Lilly shows up at his door in the middle of the night she has a black eye and bruises, how Scotty will react Told from Scotty's POV, rated M.

Breakdown? Or Breakthrough?

I couldn't sleep that night; it was so hot outside after an equally hot day, I had the windows wide open, trying desperately to get any breeze into the apartment and I have stripped down to my boxers.

I am propped up on my couch, channel surfing, I sigh and turn off the TV there was nothing on and I was just about to take another shower in an attempt to cool off when there is a knock at my door.

Who the hell would be at my place at this time of night, getting up I walked over to the front door and opened it, I was going to give this person a piece of my mind.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widen at the sight of her in my doorway, she had a black eye and a split lip, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were stained by the running mascara down them, I could also see a large tear in her blouse, holy crap she looked like hell.

The Lilly Rush I knew never looked like this she always looked...well gorgeous, always smiling, I never seen her crying.

"Lil!" I said my eyes widening in horror "What the hell happened to you?" tears were filling her eyes and she shook her head and I stand back to let her in. She walks past me and sank down on my couch, her body racked with silent tears. A thousand things were running through my head, had she been mugged? attacked?...raped?

"He hit me" she whispered softly, staring down at her feet, wringing her hands together.

"Who hit you?" I ask as I came and sat beside her, not sure whether or not to pull her into my arms, to let her cry it out on my shoulder.

"Michael" she admits, her head ducked in shame.

Michael, the new man in her life. The guy who seemed so nice when I met him last week, the guy that Lilly said she really like and who seem infatuated with her. The arsehole that I apparently had misjudged, because I would never have pictured him as someone who would hit women.

Anger coursed through my body and I knew what I had to do.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch" I say and I stand up and head towards my bedroom. Opening my closet I pull out some clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asks me, her voice cracking as she follows me

"I am going to have a chat with him" I say as I step into my jeans and grab a shirt, and head over to the drawer in the living room, where I kept my gun.

"Don't please Scotty, he's not worth it" she begs as I slide my holster into my jeans, she grabs my arm and her eyes seemed to be silently pleading with me and I relented, walking into the kitchen and open the freezer.

I return to the living room with a small bag of ice, I hand it to her "Here, put this on that black eye" she puts it on her face as she sits back down on my couch. I sit down on the coffee table opposite her and sigh, running a hand through my hair and trying to calm my spiralling anger.

The things I would do to that guy if I got my hands on his worthless ass.

"What happened Lil?" I asked, fighting the overwhelming need to go and beat the guy into a bloody pulp.

"We had a fight, he accused me of having an affair, he hit me and then I left, I came here, I didn't know where else to go"

"I am glad you came here" I say softly. I could see her staring at me; I knew she could tell exactly what was running through my mind. That's what made us such great partners and friends, we've always be able to tell what the others been thinking.

"Please don't do anything stupid" she looks at me and shake my head.

"I can't just let him do this to you Lil, he hurt you, that son of a bitch ain't gonna get away with this" I say softly.

"But you going over there and beating the shit out of him isn't gonna help" she says and she places a hand on my leg and I smile at her, she was right, as always.

"I am sorry Lil; it just pisses me off that he thought he could do that to you. The guy is scum"

Lil nods "Yeah, I am starting to realise that" I sigh, me going over there and giving that bastard the sound beating he deserves, even though I am dying to protect her, is not really a good idea.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asks "I can't go home"

All of a sudden I can't breathe, I have been thinking, dreaming of this moment ever since we started working together. Lilly Rush asking to sleep over, of course in my dreams it wasn't this like this, in my dream I would be kissing her and she would be kissing me back as I pushed her back against the wall or my couch, as I run my hands over her gentle curves. I never saw it like this way, that she want to sleep over to avoid going home until her current mistake of a boyfriend had moved out.

"Sure Lil, of course you can stay, stay as long as you want, you can even take my bed" I say as I manage to shove the mental images out of my head, this is not the time to be fantasying about her, but she shakes her head and frowns.

"I can't take your bed, I'll just sleep on the couch"

I chuckle, the last time I slept on this crappy couch I almost put my back out and I wasn't about to let her sleep there.

"This couch is crap Lil, trust me it would be more comfortable to sleep on the floor of the interview room"

She laughs softly."Well, I am not kicking you out of your own bed so I guess we'll have to share" She said

For a moment I swear I blacked out, I honestly couldn't tell if she was serious or not, had she really just suggested that we sleep in the same bed. I couldn't help the images of her lying in my arms; her head pillowed on my chest, my head lowering to kiss her perfect pink lips...dammit Valens focus.

"Fine, just keep your hands to yourself Rush" I say trying to laugh off the fact that I am completely and utterly terrified right now.

She giggles and shrugs "It will be tough but I guess I'll have to try" she says sarcastically. She puts the bag of ice in the kitchen sink and I show her down to my bedroom. I find her my eagles t-shirt she can wear and she steps around me and walks into my bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I hear the water running and I realise that she is taking a shower, oh god that's the last thing I need right now, the image of her naked in the next room is making it damm near impossible to think straight.<p>

I can't believe this, she has had what was probably the worst day of her life and the last thing she needs is her partner hitting on her like a horny teenager.

I sit down on the bed and start thinking about the past seven years, thinking about the first time we met and how I thought when she was partnered with me that I got stuck with the B assignment and obviously I had to prove my worth before they'd let me work with the real detectives.

But she'd proven me wrong, in just the first few days of us working together. How she shown me that I didn't have to work out on the line with 'the big boys' to make a difference and that no case no matter how old, deserved to go unsolved, no doer deserved to walk around free and clear.

Then I started thinking about all the crap that had happened to her over the past seven years, the dead end relationships, almost getting killed not once but three times and then there was the thing, the stupid, dumb arse, boneheaded thing I did to her.

Betraying her, going behind her back and sleeping with her sister. Not only did I hurt her but I brought back the memories from when Chris had betrayed her the first time, but I continued to sleep with her even after I found out what happened between them, continued to show up to work drunk or hung-over from the previous night.

But she forgave me, when she didn't have to, she could have just asked boss for a new partner but she didn't. She was the bigger person; she always was and always would be. She was the best damn detective in our squad and the best detective I had ever worked with and the strongest most amazin person I've ever met.

And dammit, I loved her; I was in love with her. It was a couple of months back when I discovered how I felt about her. It was just after, we gotten Chris and her gun back. I watched her in the rear view mirror as I drove us back to Philly, watched her cradle Chris's baby in her arms and softly stroke her sister's chin.

She'd just forgiven her, without question, when Chris needed her she was there and even after all the shit they'd been through together; Lil was still willing to risk her life and her career for her baby sister who quite frankly probably didn't deserve it.

When I drop her off that night, she sighed wearily and smiled at me, I started to feel something that I had never felt before. A warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and when she leant over and kissed my cheek in thanks and as I drove away, I still felt as though her lips were against my skin.

The water cut off and after a few minutes she opened the bathroom door, I saw her standing there in my doorway, my eagles T-shirt was about two sizes too big for her and hung off one shoulder and I could see a pair of my boxer that she was wearing peeking out near the hem. It was about the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I swallow and try not to get turned on, but it ain't easy when she's looking so damm good.

"I hope you don't mind I used your shampoo" she said as she crossed the room and I could smell her hair and the combination of my shampoo and her clean skin was intoxicating. It took all my strength and willpower not to pull her into my arms when she sat down on my bed.

"No problem Lil" I said "Can I get you anything, tea or some water?" She shook her head and sighed she looked upset again and I saw a tear creeping out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Lil, don't cry" I said and she wiped her hand over her face.

"I am not crying" she said in a choked voice and she rolled away from me, pulling the blankets around her.

I was frustrated, she was freezing me out, all I wanted to do was to pull her into my arms and hold her. She deserved so much more than the hand she'd been dealt in life, more than her crappy mother, more than a sister that slept with her fiancé. She deserved more than that son of a bitch that hit her, hell she deserved better than me, a guy that slept with her sister after she practically begged me not to.

I got out of bed and walked around to her side, sitting down near her legs. Lil was still sobbing slightly and I could see tears streaming over her bruised cheek. I reached over and took her hand and she clung to it as thought it was a life preserver and she was drowning.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go kick his ass, cause I can go right now and be back in like twenty minutes tops, maybe thirty at the outside" I said and she smiled slightly and sniffed.

She turned to face me, her eyes were red and puffy but...my god she was still gorgeous. I brushed a lingering tear off her cheek. My heart skipped a beat as my hand made contact with her warm skin, and my breath caught it in my throat. Lilly's eyes were still fixed on mine and she slowly sat up her hand moved onto my leg.

"Thanks Scotty" Lilly said softy and she moved her head closer to mine and presses a kiss to my cheek, the corner of her lips meetin mine.

"You're welcome Lil" I clear my throat "Get some sleep Lil" I say softly

She nods and lies back down against the pillows, I pull the blanket over her and she stares up at me.

"Are you going to stay here with me?" she asks softly.

"I will, just get some sleep" She nods again and closes her eyes, I lightly run my hand over her hair, watching her fall asleep at last.

I look down at the bruises and again I can feel the anger coursing through me and I know what I have to do. I ease myself off the bed and grabbed my jacket off the chair in the corner and look back over at her.

She looked so peaceful and I know that she's gonna be pissed when she finds out what I am about to do but I gotta teach this asshole a lesson. I walk back over to the bed and lean down and press a kiss to her forehead "I'll be back soon" I whisper.

* * *

><p>I carefully walk out of the bedroom and walk over to the chest of drawers were I keep my gun, I open the drawer.<p>

My hand hovers over my gun, I really wanna kill this son of a bitch but using my gun...probably not a good idea. I close the drawer again and decide that my fist will be just as good as anything so I open the door and head out into the cold night.

I think I have a good Idea where he is, he mentioned to me once that he went to this bar close to the precinct where he met Lil, so I that's where I am going first, I get into my car and hurry over there. My anger growing with every passing second. I am going to find that guy and make him regret even touching her.

I manage to find a spot to park and walk into the bar. Scanning the room, I find the bastard. He is playing pool with some of his friends and he is laughing. I storm over to him as he bends over to take a shot.

"You son of a bitch" I yell and I yank him by his collar and slam him into the wall. There is a look of complete and utter fear on his face. I can't help the sense of pride that I am terrifying him.

"I am...sorry it...it was an accident" he stutters

"Hittin' women is an accident?" I ask tightening my grip on his collar and pressing up against the wall, I can hear him start to chock.

"I just lost my temper" he replies shakily, now I am really pissed off, he thinks that is an excuse for touchin' my partner

"Lose your temper with me then" I say and I release my grip on his collar "Come on hit me instead" I say and I shove him.

"I am sorry" I shake my head and raise my fist and strike him, directly in the jaw. He cries out in pain and slumps down onto the ground "Please I am sorry" he says cowering

"Start hittin' back" I snap as I pull him too his feet and punch him again.

He stumbles and falls back against the pool table. I pin him against it "You touch her again" I say icily "and I'll kill you".

I let him up and start to walk away, noting that everyone in the bar is staring at me.

"You can have her" I hear him say and I keep walking "Bitch is a lousy lay anyway"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn on my heel and glower at him, he is wiping a trail of blood away from his lip. Now he is gonna get it, I practically throw myself back on him as I tackle him to the floor.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I creep back into my apartment and wince as my head and wrist throb again. I raise my uninjured hand attentively touch my face. I know I have a black eye, without even lookin I know.<p>

Softly closing the door behind me, and I creep over to the kitchen.

I figure I'll put some ice on it and it should be fine by mornin'.

After a hit of Scotch, my preferred pain medication, I head back to my room, and take of my jeans and grab a new t-shirt out of the drawer, wanting to get rid of the blood stains on the one I am wearing now.

The bedside light turns on and I freeze "Scotty?" I turn around and I hear her gasp "My God what happened?" She asks me, sitting up. I see the concern etched into her bruised and battered face and I know the excruciating pain in my hand and face is totally worth it.

"Scotty, what happened?" she asked again

"I went to have a chat with Michael" I reply honestly.

She sighed and swung her legs out of bed, walking over to me and gingerly taking my hand in hers. I try not to show how much it hurts but as she touches my wrist I can't help but hiss in pain.

"What? With your fists" she asked softly and I shrug "I told you not to do anything" Lilly lectures me and grin sheepishly.

"I know, but I couldn't just let it lie Lil" I say.

Lilly carefully releases my hand and then puts her hand on my face, turning it gently taking in the black eye. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she asks me affectionately

I smile "He looks worse" I say with confidence.

She shakes her head "I guess I should say thanks"

"You're welcome" I say and she chuckles

"You know your black eye makes you look kinda dangerous" she says

"Really?" I asked, amused

"Oh definitely" she replies with a smile

I winch again as a throbbing headache makes its presence known and I see a frown, creasing her forehead "Come on, you should lie down" Lilly takes my uninjured hand in hers and tugs me back over to the bed. She makes me sit down "I'll just go sleep on the couch" she suggests

"No, come on" I say "Just stay here" I pat the bed beside me and she sits down.

She looks down at her hands

"No one has ever fought for me before Scotty, I really appreciate it"

"No problem, I'd do anythin' for you" I look over at her and she turns to face me, She smiles at me and then leans forward again and presses a kiss to my lips. She pulls back and I can see is blushing, it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life and she tried to bury her face in her hands, trying not to look me directly in the eyes.

"Can you stop looking at me, I feel stupid enough as it is" She muttered from behind her hands. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat and I reached over and pulled her hand away from her face.

"Lil, seriously don't worry 'bout it you've had a crappy day. Besides it ain't the first time a gorgeous woman has kissed me" This made her blush even more.

"You think I am gorgeous?" she asked me cautiously

"Of course I do Lil, you're beautiful."

Lilly shook her head "You shouldn't say stuff like that Scotty"

"Why?" I asked "I shouldn't tell you the truth? You're my partner"

"That's exactly why you shouldn't say things like that" She said. She sighed and looked at me directly "When Michael accused me of having an affair..." she trailed off and bit her lip "He thought it was with you" she finished.

"He thought you and I were having an affair?" I asked and I could feel my heart rate increasing, sweat beading on my forehead.

"He said that he knew that you had a thing for me, said he could tell by the way you would look at me. I told him that he was crazy, because you couldn't be in love with me" she finished with a slight laugh. "Could you?"

I could barely hear what was going on around me, she had practically just asked me point blank if I was in love with her and I honestly didn't know what to say. Should I tell her the truth and risk her flippin out on me or should I lie and laugh it off. "Scotty, it's crazy right you don't love me...do you?" she asked me again.

Try the truth this time idiot, you've done enough lying to her "So maybe the guy wasn't a complete idiot" I said quietly

"What are you talking about?" she asked me and I saw the confused look on her face, her brow furrowing again.

"I thought I had hidden it well but apparently not good enough" I said

"Scotty, what exactly are you saying?"

"I am sayin'...that..."

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath and leant forward to capture her lips with mine, carefully placing my hand behind her head as I deepened the kiss. I heard her squeak in surprise and her hand moved to the side of my face.

Holy mother of god, this is better than I imagined it, better than I had pictured it in my dreams. Her lips are so soft and as I slowly, tentatively slip my tongue into her mouth and I find she tastes so sweet. My head is swimming and I can't concentrate on anything but this. Lilly suddenly pulls away from me and for a terrifying minute, I think she's about to flip out on me. Kick my ass; bring me up on sexual harassment charges...

"You kissed me" she stated, her eyes still locked on my, blushing furiously again.

"Yeah, I noticed" I said hoarsely, I still couldn't catch my breath "It felt like the right thing to do" I replied, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she leant towards me again pressing her lips to mine. I moaned softly and cautiously started to push her backwards on the bed.

Pretty soon she was lying back against the pillows, I was on top of her and we were making out like a couple of teenagers. I wanted to do more than just kiss; I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to feel her underneath me. But she couldn't possibly want to; I mean I only just told her I felt about her five minutes ago. I'd only just kissed her for the first time five minutes ago and I didn't even know how she felt about me...so you can imagine my surprise when I felt her slowly tug my T-shirt up my body. Her warm hands were against my skin, burning as they ran over my chest and then all of a sudden I was shirtless on top of my partner as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Oh god Lil" I murmured against her lips

She giggled; Lilly Rush actually giggled as I pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her neck. When she didn't pull away I tried my luck, seeing just how far I could push this before she put a stop to it. She allowed me to move my hands further down her body to her hips, allowed them to slid up and under the t-shirt I'd given her to wear and even more surprising she allowed me to pull it up her body.

I managed to tear my lips away from her long enough to look her in her eyes, an unspoken conversation past between us and I knew that she wanted the same thing as me. Returning to her neck, I kissed a trail down her throat towards her chest. She moaned softly as my lips hit her clavicle and I spent some time, trailing my tongue over it. I could feel her heart rate increasing, pounding against her ribs and mine was responding in kind. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to breathe, she was my oxygen, and all I needed was her.

As I reached the gently swells of her breast, I looked up at her, seeking the wordless permission I needed to continue.

She simply smiled at me, her fingers threaded through my hair. I kissed her breasts, trailing my tongue around one nipple and hear her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh god Scotty" she muttered before she moaned loudly again. I was so distracted the noises that she was making; that I didn't feel her hands on me until I felt my boxers being tugged off my hips. Now it was my turn to moan as her hands encircled my length and began to tease me. I can feel myself growing harder.

"Fuck Lil" I managed to get out over a loud groan. My hands slid down and slowly tugged her underwear down over her hips, we were really doing this, we were about to make love to each other after seven years of being partners and being friends, seven years of me being completely and utterly in love with her and not being able to do anything about it had finally come down to this one moment.

I wanted to make this last, this was something I wanted to remember forever, because this was special. This was me and Lil and I had fantasised about this moment for so long and it was finally happening.

My hand left her side and I blindly fumbled in the bedside drawer for the box of condoms I kept in there. Hoping they were still there, it quite frankly had been months since I last needed them. My fingers clasped around the box and I pulled it out. My lips find hers again and I feel her legs wrap around my waist.

Reaching between us I roll on a condom, my lips leave hers "Are you sure about this Lil?" I ask, praying that she says yes because I am not sure I'll be able to stop myself now. She nods her head slowly and seeks my lips again. Shifting my body over her, I slid into her and we groan simultaneously.

"Scotty" she whispers "Oh god"

I start out slow, moving over her, kissing her softly as her fingers dig into my back. The feeling of her surrounding me is better than I have imagined and as I pick up my pace I can feel her walls clenching around me and I know it won't be long before this will be over and I don't want it to be over.

My eyes roll back in my head as the pressure between us begins to mount, I reach between us again and find her centre; I rub it between my fingers and hear her breathing increasing, her soft moans are like music to me.

It's not long before she starts to come and I back off wanting to make her come again before this was over. Rocking into her deeper and faster again and she starts to moan again, this time I don't fight it and I feel my own release washing over me. With a grunt her name into her neck I collapse on the bed next to her.

Lilly pillows her head on my chest, sighing contentedly.

"That was...different" she says with a slight chuckle.

"Good different?" I ask

"Definitely" she says and she lifts her head to kiss my lips again "I think I am in love with you" she says as she breaks our ever deepening kiss.

"I know I am in love with you" I reply and she grins and captures my lips with hers, her hand threading through my hair. She settles down on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her as we drift off to sleep, hoping when I wake up this wasn't all a dream.

THE END


End file.
